


Into the Light

by RaspberrySwish



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: And Episode Nine a bit too, Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Spoilers for S02E10 The End of Something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrySwish/pseuds/RaspberrySwish
Summary: Ben Hargreeves has a conversation with God.This fic now has a Russian Translation(!!!!) done by the user ifghjs, which you can find here if preferred!: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9745550
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & God, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves (Mentioned)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 169





	Into the Light

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me, as most one shots I write do, as a way to procrastinate working on one of my AUs (surprise, surprise)
> 
> Anyways, I finished Season Two yesterday and that scene about the Light raised a lot of questions, as well as a few (in my opinion) answers!
> 
> So, I had the idea that the reason God dislikes Klaus is because she blames him for Ben not going into the Light. Anyways, I had some thoughts of them trying to talk after he double died only for it to be cut short.
> 
> This is my first fic for TUA (and most definitely not my last) So thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy this short little thing. <3

The hours ticked by like seconds, and the seconds ticked by like hours.

It was muddled and confusing, and barely felt real.

But in it all there was one constant.

Nothing.

Inside it all there was nothing.

_ He  _ was nothing.

Or maybe, the nothing was him.

He had never been this alone before.

Every moment of his life had had the presence of another, whether that be the timed turning of the Horror inside him, or the rambling of his brother, Klaus.

Or both at the same time.

But now?

Now his insides were empty, and his brother nowhere to be found.

Now it was just him.

For the first time in his life he was truly alone.

He stayed that way for a long time.

Months, maybe. Or perhaps years.

He wasn’t quite sure, but it felt like ages.

In actuality, it was eight hours and forty-three minutes.

Eight hours of nothing before something happened.

That something was a girl.

She was young, maybe a little younger than the age he was when he died, well… died the first time.

She had dark skin, and darker hair, long and tied into a ponytail that twisted around her left shoulder. Her clothes were muted colors, a sort of gray, he noticed. In fact, when he looked closer, Ben realized she was entirely gray, her whole body, all shades of the one color.

He stared at her, not saying a word, as she stared right back, her gaze piercing, in the sense that somehow just by looking at him she could see everything: what he saw, what he felt, what  _ he thought _ .

He couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or not.

Finally, when she had stared to her heart’s content, the girl spoke.

“I never cared for your brother.”

He smirked.

“Which one? I have four.”

She gave him another look, as if slightly irritated.

“Klaus.” he realized finally. “You’re the girl he met. God.”

“I never liked your brother,” she repeated. “But I was always intrigued to meet you.”

“Me?” he asked. 

She gave him a look of confirmation. (What was with her and those  _ looks?) _

It didn’t matter. He decided to press forward.

“If you wanted to meet me so much? Why not just talk to me? I’ve been dead for years.”

She sighed slightly.

“You were not in my domain.”

“Your domain? But I thought your domain was well…  _ everything?” _

“Indeed,” she answered. “My domain encompasses everything, but not the things in between.”

The things in between? What was she talking about-

“The light,” he gasped. “You couldn’t see me because I didn’t go into the light.”

She nodded.

“For sixteen years you evaded my view, and you still do, even now.”

“Even now?” he said. “But that doesn’t make sense, you’re here, aren’t you? We’re talking.”

She met his eyes.

“You are correct. I am here. But you won’t be, not for much longer.”

“Much longer? What are you talking about?”

“Your siblings continue to play with things beyond their control, Benjamin Hargreeves,” she said. “Things even I cannot change the outcome of.”

“What does that mean, don’t you control everything?”

“It is time for you to go home again, Ben.” she whispered, ignoring his questions as her form began to fade out.

“Home? I’m going back to my family? I can see my siblings again?”

She gave him one last look, this one laced with a tinge of sadness.

“Not exactly.”

“Not exactly? What do you-”

“We will talk again, come time, Number Six. No one can avoid the inevitable, not even your family.”

“What is  _ that _ supposed to mean?” he called, his voice distorting as God faded out entirely.

When he opened his eyes again he was back home, the memory of the incident already fading, as he heard voices filtering through the hallways of the Academy.

“This,” he heard his father announce, “Is the _Sparrow_ _Academy_.”

Ben moved away from the alcove he found himself in, towards the intruders, a strange group of six that he had never seen before in his life.

“Dad?” he said, confused. “Who the hell are these assholes?”


End file.
